


Special Delivery

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Cliche, Cute, Denial, Flirty, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Office, Pining, Single Father!Lotor, Single Parents, accidental pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “What is it, Sir?” she asked, a slight furrow in her brow as she awaited his orders.“I believe the folder currently resides on my kitchen counter,” he replied with sigh before lacing his fingers and resting his chin upon them. “Acxa, be a dear and phone my nanny, won’t you?”Continuation ofGoodnight Noises Everywhere.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Several of you asked for a continuation of [Goodnight Noises Everywhere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12531488), so...here it is! This time from Lotor's POV.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Alex~  
> Please enjoy!! ♥

“Well?” Lotor began, quirking a brow. He was massaging his temple with his fingers, his elbow propped up on his smooth, glass desktop. “Where is it?”

“I was certain I left it here,” his assistant replied, her sharp eyes taking in the entirety of his office. “I placed it on your desk for review before end of day yesterday.”

When the realization hit him, Lotor groaned and moved his hand to rub at his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d just remembered that he’d taken the file to look over at his leisure at home. He’d been in a rush because he’d finished up rather early and would actually make it home in time to bid his daughter goodnight, for once.

“What is it, Sir?” she asked, a slight furrow in her brow as she awaited his orders.

“I believe the folder currently resides on my kitchen counter,” he replied with a sigh before lacing his fingers and resting his chin upon them. “Acxa, be a dear and phone my nanny, won’t you?”

“Your...nanny?” Acxa questioned, pausing as she reached for her earpiece.

“He can confirm as to whether or not the files are there,” he explained. “Before I send you for them.”

“Of course,” she replied, pressing the button beside her ear and waiting as it rang.

Lotor sat back in his chair and let his eyes slip closed. Of course he’d left the paperwork at home. Today of all days. The day he was in charge of leading the meeting with their foreign investors.

He cracked an eye open to peek at the digital clock on his wall. Only forty-five minutes until the meeting. It would be cutting it close. He just hoped the folder was where he remembered leaving it.

“Yes, hello,” Acxa said after a moment. “This is Acxa, Mr. Sincline’s assistant,” she explained. “I’m calling regarding the whereabouts of a manila folder,” she paused, her eyes widening just a bit. “Yes. That’s the one.” She glanced over at Lotor and nodded her head once. “He needs it urgently,” she went on. “So, I’ll-” She blinked when she was interrupted. “Oh, no. That won’t be necessary. I’ll go ahead and-” Then she stopped again.

Lotor took a deep breath in through his nose. “Acxa, what seems to be the problem?”

“No problem, Sir,” she said, though her frown spoke otherwise. “He was able to locate the folder.”

“But...?” He waited.

“But he ended the call before I could explain that I would be the one to retrieve it.” Acxa chewed on her lower lip. “He’s bringing it here.”

Lotor raised his brows. It wasn’t worth trying to call him back. Knowing Lance, he’d already packed the baby into the car and was on his way. “Very well,” he finally responded and then waved her off. “I’ll see you in the meeting room.”

“Yes, Sir.” She gave a quick bow and then left the office, shutting the door behind her.

Now that he was alone, Lotor’s thoughts drifted back to his nanny. Lance had been under his employ for two months now and it seemed like the bubbly, talkative young man was never too far from his mind.

It was odd. He was just another person who worked for him. But Lance was different, somehow. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was living in his home, tending to his daughter, that he’d become such a big part of Lotor’s life. Plus, he was so good with young Honerva. Better than any of the poor excuses for nannies that came before him.

A knock at his door pulled him from his reverie before he could muse further. “Come in,” he called.

Half a second later, the door opened and one of his other employees popped her head into the room, her long ponytail swishing behind her. “Hey there, Boss Man,” she greeted.

“Ezor, we’ve discussed workplace etiquette,” he sighed, rubbing his temples again. He really needed to stop taking in every member of their workforce that his father cast aside.

“Oops.” She giggled and then slid into the room, her arms behind her back. “Anyway, there are two cuties out here waiting to see you.”

At that, Lotor perked up. It was an odd choice of phrase, but he knew exactly who she meant. Though, this was the first time Lance and Honerva had come to visit him at work.

“Thank you, Ezor,” he said as he walked by her, an odd fluttery feeling building in his stomach. Later, he’d chalk it up to pre-meeting nerves. But when he stepped into the hall and saw a slightly out of breath Lance smiling brightly, a folder in his hand and baby Honerva in a carrier on his chest, something deliciously warm and sweet pooled in Lotor’s belly.

“Mr. Sincline!” he called, voice a little loud for the setting. “I found it,” he cheered and walked over, handing the files to Lotor, his smile never fading. “Luckily, Honey had just woken up from her nap before Ms. Acxa called.”

Lance’s dark blue eyes sparkled and Lotor had to tear his gaze away. “I see.” He cleared his throat and then ducked down so he was eye level with the baby. “And have you been a good girl today?” he asked. She blinked up at him and then cooed, reaching out to grip some of his long hair in her tiny hands.

“She’s been as good as to be expected,” Lance snorted. “It looks like she’s getting another tooth,” he explained, reaching a finger in and pulling her mouth open gently to reveal a teeny white bud on her gums. “Makes for a long, cranky day,” he added with a chuckle.

Lotor frowned. Honestly, he knew nothing about babies. He’d no time to prepare for young Honerva’s arrival. He hadn’t even known about her existence before she turned up on his doorstep with a note. He was lucky to have Lance, who knew so much and was so, so good with her.

“Anyway, I’m glad we made it before your meeting,” Lance said, beaming again.

Lotor was caught off guard by the other’s bright smile and he almost forgot to respond. “Yes, thank you.”

“Mr. Sincline.” Ezor stepped up beside them. “I hate to interrupt, but Acxa’s freaking out. She thinks we’ll be late for the meeting or something.” She rolled her eyes and pointed toward her earpiece. Lotor could practically hear his assistant’s voice from where he stood.

“Very well,” he nodded. “Thank you again, Lance,” he said before bending over to kiss the crown of Honerva’s head. “See you two tonight,” he breathed. And when he pulled back, he could have sworn that Lance’s cheeks had tinted. If only for a moment.

“Sir? The meeting?” Ezor prompted and Lotor cleared his throat. With a curt wave, he took off down the hallway, for some reason, his heart thundering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ What's this, Lotor?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
